


Carefree

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron like nothing more then to spend time with his young</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefree

**Author's Note:**

> a anon prompt form tumblr

“WHOOO! I’M THE MIGHTY GLADIATOR CHAMPION!” the little mech laughed happily as he stood, all be it a little wobbly, on his carriers back. The little sparkling did a little dance of victory that was so adorable, Megatron couldn’t help but chuckled deeply. He was now laid out on the floor of his quarters, after having a vigorously playful mock battle. They had literally turned the living area into a war zone, the ruminates of a makeshift fort stung up over the sofas and the desk completely destroyed and boxes and containers up turned and their contents strewn everywhere.  
“Oh no! My title has been claimed by one much more skilled then I!” Megatron called dramatically from the floor, “I am no longer worthy to lead the Decepticons!” He covered his face and pretended to sob, his grate shoulders shaking in mock sadness. The little mechling stopped his celebration, his little face dropping. He knelt on his carriers back and begun stroking his helm gently in concern.  
“I’m sorry Vadda… I didn’t mean to upset you…” The silver sparkling said softly, but his worry turned into squeals of glee as Megatron gave a mighty yell, grabbing the youngling form behind him and begun to ruthlessly tickle him. The Young one tried to fight back but could only squirm and laugh form the tickle attack.  
“Do you yield?!” The warlord asked.  
“NEVER!” The mechling cried between guffaws. But the little one didn’t last long before he begun to beg for mercy. Megatron gave him one last tickle under the arm before scooping him up in a big hug and holding him till he caught his breath.  
“You alright there?” He smiled down at his little creation. The sparkling grinned up at his bearer and nodded. The gladiator lent down and placed a kiss on the little ones head, nuzzling his beloved little scrapper gently “Go play, refuel time is almost here.”  
Megatron laughed brightly as the stocky little bit begun to ran around, climbing over the big sofas and pretending to fight imaginary foes. Lost in his own little imaginary world of glorious battle. He was such a happy carefree little spark, it warmed the hardened warriors soul to see his sparkling so untroubled. His bright red Optics slid over to the other small figure in the room, quietly sitting at the desk, reading a data pad.  
While his spark brother barrelled around the room and had their carriers bulkier build, the smaller mechling and a much more slender, delicate frame type and didn’t care for the rough and tumble games his spark twin enjoyed. He’d much rather sit and study endless data pads and absorb as much information as he could cram into his young mind.  
“What are you reading my sweet?” Megatron asked gently, his red optics soft and warm as he made his way over to his other child and squatted down beside his chair. The little one looked up and smiled shyly at him. He was such a gentle soft spark, who loved poetry and stories. Megatron loved him dearly.  
“Old Cybertronian legends…” He answered softly. His big Blue optics bright. “The ones about The Primes.”  
“My that is exciting.” Megatron smiled, reaching out to stroke the sparklings helm gently. “Have you learnt much about them?” The little one nodded vigorously.  
“Oh yes, vadda, Lots and lot.” The mechling smiled.  
“Well then… I would like to know… tell me what you’ve found while I prepare your meal?” Megatron smiled and stood, he lent down and placed a kiss on his other creations helm before moving off. The old mech listened attentively to his youngling as he eagerly told him all about the 13 and the stories around them, while he warmed up cubes of Energon. He’d herd and already knew all the stories. But he loved to indulge and listen to the quiet sparkling talk with such joy and excitement. He sighed to himself… and wish that all his days could be spent like this, carefree and happy with the love of his young ones surrounding and filling his spark with joy.


End file.
